El fruto de la Calamidad
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Un par de años en el futuro, Yato y Hiyori finalmente han intercambiado votos matrimoniales. Todo marcha bien, hasta que un día Hiyori comienza a sentirse enferma... ¿Qué hará Yato para ayudar a su esposa?


El sol apenas comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el esclarecido cielo. La ventaba estaba abierta, dejando entrar una suave y amable ráfaga de viento, que arrastraba un aroma dulzón producido por las flores que crecían en el jardín que estaba justo al lado de su habitación. En una mañana así de agradable, él fijaba sus ojos en la mujer que estaba a su lado con los ojos descansando. Era primavera, por lo que había suficiente calidez como para no necesitar de una cobija, y aún menos cuando dos cuerpos compartían una cama.

Hiyori dormía con su ligero camisón rosado, en una pose bastante decente y normal con las manos reposando sobre su vientre y el rostro en dirección a él. Yato sonrió y alcanzó uno de los mechones de cabello castaño de su doncella para empezar a jugar con él.

— ¿Ahora no te conformas solo con verme dormir?— Dijo Hiyori abriendo los ojos rosas para ver al dios, quejándose de manera juguetona por el tacto ajeno. Aunque sinceramente le gustaba despertar de esa manera— Supongo que es obvio… ¿Ya han pasado 5 años?

Yato sonrió y beso el cabello que había entre sus dedos.

— 4 años, 10 meses, 4 días, 12 horas y 34 minutos— Contestó él demostrando que llevaba cuentas casi exactas desde que se habían vuelto una pareja oficial. La Iki esbozo una sonrisa rígida y su rostro se puso ligeramente azul. _A veces Yato daba miedo_ en un sentido acosador— Y no, no me he aburrido si es lo que crees.

La castaña se sentó sobre el colchón y se estiró dejando oír un suave bostezo.

—Claro que no… Ahora hay más libertad para acosarme— Dijo ella mirando de nuevo al pelinegro.

—No te acoso, solo te cuido— Se defendió antes de sentarse sobre la cama al igual que ella— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Hiyori negó y giró el rostro a donde él mostrándole una suave sonrisa.

— Hoy iré al médico, a la hora del almuerzo.

Yatogami puso una mala expresión, pero no pudo reprochar, pues sabía que Hiyori no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Desde que vivían juntos, ella se había dedicado a trabajar para pagar la mayor parte de la renta de la casa, pues el ingreso de él no era suficiente, pues por más deseos que cumpliera, 5 yenes por casa trabajo que hiciera eran una paga muy pequeña.

Un suspiro más se escuchó y entonces se levantó por completo de la cama para luego mirar con seriedad a su mujer.

—Aguarda aquí, te traeré el desayuno.

— No es necesario.

— Dije que aguardaras aquí…— Se le escuchó decir mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente.

Una vez más, Hiyori suspiró, pero esta vez había una sonrisa dibujada en sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa. Se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama matrimonial y miró las fotografías que se hallaban acomodadas sobre la mesita de noche de al lado; todas ellas contenían a Yato y a ella, pero sin duda su favorita era una donde Yato vestía el tradicional kimono negro de boda, y ella uno blanco de novia, y ambos estaban en la entrada de un elegante templo con las manos tomadas. Recordaba muy bien ese día, antes de comenzar a vivir juntos (pues sorpresivamente Yato era muy tradicional, "No hay manera de que te deshonre de esa forma… Primero hay que casarnos" había dicho mientras su rostro parecía avergonzado, luego de que la Iki le sugiriera mudarse con ella). Los kimonos habían sido regalos de Ebisu, Kofuku (o mejor dicho, Daikoku) se había encargado de la comida de la celebración, las shinkis de Tenjin se dedicaron al arreglo de la novia, y el mismísimo dios de la unión había llevado a cabo la ceremonia. Al principio nada había sido fácil, los dioses se oponían al hecho de que un dios se relacionara de manera amorosa con una humana, pero al final la gran Amaterasu les dijo que podían hacer lo que quisieran, de manera que poco a poco comenzaron a ganarse el visto bueno de los demás dioses.

Yato se había encargado de las argollas, debieron costarle mucho, eso pensaba Hiyori cada vez que miraba su mano izquierda.

Aproximadamente habían pasado ya 3 años desde esa ceremonia, que no era oficial ante los humanos, pero para el mundo espiritual esos votos eran más que reales, y para ella también. Ahora vivían como un matrimonio, aunque para sus padres y amigos ella solo se había ido a vivir sola a sus casi 20 años.

Una vez más suspiró de nuevo con pesar, y se recostó sobre el colchón. Se sentía mareada, y de vez en cuando devolvía los alimentos. Llevaba ya unos días así y realmente que comenzaba a fastidiarse, presentía que estaba a nada de volverse anémica y en verdad que no estaba en posición de enfermarse.

Con ese pensamiento, la mujer fue capaz de ir al trabajo. Entretanto, Yaboku también se encargó de sus propias tareas, al lado de su regalía bendita. Y finalmente, al atardecer, se hallaban ya en casa.

— Yato…

El llamado fue ignorado.

— Yato…

De nuevo sin respuesta.

— ¡Dios inútil! ¡Deja de hacer eso!— Yukine arrancó de las manos de la deidad un libro medio despedazado por el mismo —. ¿Quién se supone que va a limpiar eso? Además… ¡¿Ese es mi libro?!

— ¿¡Cómo puedes llamar así a tu dueño!? Eres un shinki rebelde, ¡Terrible! — el pelinegro de pronto se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá y sollozó —. ¿No entiendes que es la única manera en que puedo sobrellevar la ausencia de mi adorada esposa?

El shinki suspiró casi con fastidio. Desde el día de la boda Yato había desarrollado una dependencia casi enfermiza por la Iki, pero solo era porque ahora podía llamarla _suya_ , Yukine lo entendía y compadecía a Hiyori, pero desde los últimos días en los que ésta se había presentado enferma, en verdad que se volvía insoportable. Últimamente trataba de entender más a Yato (principalmente por petición de Hiyori, cuando recién los 3 empezaron a vivir juntos), pero de verdad su paciencia tenía un límite.

— Hiyori no debe de tardar… Solo quédate quieto—reprendió mientras comenzaba a limpiar con las manos el desastre de su amo. Yato solo siseó en voz baja y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás como resignándose. El muchacho rubio miró al mayor y frunció los labios— Hiyori… No está enferma ¿o sí?

El dios tardó un poco en responder, él sabía que Yukine estaba preocupado, siempre se preocupaba.

— No lo sé. Tiene malestares muy frecuentemente, pero no sé si es debido a una enfermedad. Quizá se trate de una infección estomacal, tal vez sea algo grave… Los humanos son tan frágiles— y entonces volvió a levantar la cabeza, para fijar los ojos en un florero que contenía una amapola roja, sobre la mesa de centro— ¿Sabes? Soy un dios y ni siquiera puedo hacer algo para ayudarla… Me siento terrible…

El chico rubio se quedó en su lugar, acuclillado mientras limpiaba los restos de su propio libro, _pensativo_ … Recordaba muy poco de ser humano, lo que era enfermarse, lo que era ser así de frágil. Entendía la sensación de incapacidad de Yato, porque tampoco sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga.

La regalía abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa fue abierta, y la Iki entró por ella. Su mirada lucía desconcertada, y hasta cierto punto asustada. Caminó con pasos ocilantes hasta un sillón, y como si fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo, se sentó sobre él, desparramándose hasta casi quedar recostada.

— Hiyori, ¿ocurre algo?— de inmediato acudió a su amada, sentándose a su lado y buscando su mano por inercia. El Shinki también había dejado su labor para acercarse a la chica —. ¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Qué te dijo?— interrogó mientras buscaba sus ojos.

La castaña apretó los labios y tras un parpadeo finalmente miró a su esposo. Tragó saliva y pareció pensar en cómo responder, a lo que ambos hombres esperaron con toda la paciencia posible.

Soltó aire en un suave suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

— Fui a la hora del almuerzo… Dijo que harían unos análisis, y que los resultados me los darían por la tarde…— de pronto se llevó una mano al vientre y otra a los labios.

La expresión de Yato se contrajo y Hiyori sintió como su mano ejercía más presión sobre la propia.

— Es… ¿Es terminal?— preguntó al fin Yukine, y Hiyori notó que ya estaba llorando a mares, de pronto Yato también lo hacía.

— ¿Eh?— miraba a los dos sujetos alternadamente sin saber qué hacer para calmarlos— No… No, estoy segura de que se equivocan. No es algo malo, no estoy enferma, ni nada de eso, yo…

— Hiyori… No trates de mejorar la situación, sé franca por favor— suplicó la deidad incapaz de modular siquiera el tono de su voz— Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos… Visitaré y hablaré con cuantos dioses sean necesarios ¡Te vas a poner bien! Ninguna enfermedad va a arrebatarme a mi esposa— de repente lloraba más. La aludida agitó la cabeza nerviosa, esbozando una sonrisa ansiosa.

— No, de verdad yo…— tomó aire y suspiró, tranquilizándose—. Estoy… Estoy bien.

Yukine, quien restregaba las mangas de su playera contra sus mejillas para secarse las abundantes lágrimas, la miró aun sollozando.

— ¿Segura?

— Segura— confirmó con una sonrisa dulce y amable.

— Entonces, ¿qué te dijo el doctor?— las palabras de Yato apenas se entendían entre los lamentos que él mismo profería.

La iki se giró por completo a donde su marido, y apretando los labios sujetó sus dos manos.

— Yato…— Llamó, con una expresión de seriedad— Vamos a ser padres.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Años desaparecida!... Ok no, no años pero si ya un ratillo. ¡Por fin el fanfic prometido! ¿Recuerdan las preguntas que hacia? Sobre cómo imaginaban a la cría de estos dos, y cosas así… Pues era porque ya tenía en mente esto 7v7**

 **Espero les guste, trataré de hacer una historia corta, de unos 4 capítulos (ojalá :'v) pues estoy en la universidad y me es difícil siquiera tener tiempo para dormir bien :'v**

 **¡Los quiero! Y ojalá pueda publicar pronto. Si creen que me salido de las personalidades, por favor díganme :'v**


End file.
